This invention relates generally to the field of hair holding devices, and more particularly to an improved ponytail holder of contractile type adapted to maintain and be supported by a ponytail. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details and a novel method of manufacture.
The elastic ponytail holder has its origin in a simple flat elastic rubber band which may be doubled upon itself as many times as necessary to secure the hair in place. While fully functional, such an expedient is not aesthetically pleasing, and attempts have been made to provide a device capable of a similar function with a more decorative appearance. A common group of devices include a circular body of elastic material stitched over its length to a decorative piece or plurality of pieces of cloth to suggest a floral display comprising a single blossom. Others attempt to suggest a cloth ruffle somewhat resembling a "leg-of-mutton" sleeve, while still others present a stylized representation of a ribbon.
The representation of a flower or blossom having multiple petals has been particularly difficult for the reason that actual petals are generally of elongated configuration, and are of substantial thickness not readily simulated by a single layer of cloth. Further, in most flowers, the petals are positioned in generally overlapped or staggered relation, again a condition not relatively simulated by a single thickness of cloth. It will be readily appreciated that the cutting or otherwise forming of individual petals and subsequent stitching of the same to the elastic member requires considerable skill, and as a practical matter, such construction is precluded by considerations related to the cost of manufacture.